monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
El Diablo
El Diablo is a custom bodied monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment, which was last driven by Lupe Soza and toured across the U.S. and Latin America. The truck competed in three Young Guns Shootout events. History * 2012 - The truck is named "El Diablo" for the Latin American name a truck contest by Monster Jam. * 2013 - The truck debuts with a classic Chevy body driven by JP Ruggiero. This incarnation was run on the Grave Digger #18 chassis. * 2014 - The truck debuts the 3D "devil" body and a new chassis. * 2016 - Lupe Soza takes over driving duties from JP Ruggiero and debuts an all new chassis for the truck. The truck completes it's first in competition backflip in Anaheim, CA. * April 2016 - The truck is run as an orange El Toro Loco for two weeks, with Becky McDonough driving. * October 2016 - Lee O'Donnell runs the truck at it's final show in Glendale, AZ. * 2017 - The chassis becomes the new Wonder Woman truck. The body is heavily modified for the new truck as well. Soza and the truck officially retires. But with FELD still owning the name it might mean the truck is on hold. * World Finals Appearances * 2013 - JP Ruggiero (YGS) * 2014 - JP Ruggiero (YGS) * 2015 - JP Ruggiero (YGS) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds Trivia * The name El Diablo came from a contest to decide what the new Hispanic monster truck would be called. The other names in the contest were "El Luchador" (The Fighter) and "Rayo Veloz" (Fast Laser). * At pit party displays, the truck was always hung from a crane, to display the design on the "roof" of the truck. * Due to it's relatively short wheel base the truck was famous for performing spectacular sky wheelies. * Oddly, the truck has not gotten a Hot Wheels toy release, despite now running for 4 years, and other trucks like Pirate's Curse and New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) getting toys the same year they debut. There actually are several completed prototypes, and finished products of both variations of El Diablo as Hot Wheels toys. However, it was never released, and never mass produced, due to a focus group of both children and adults saying the toy was too scary looking, and that they did not like the name. * The truck shared many odd similarities with Radical Rescue. Aside from both trucks being the only Chevy Cameo themed trucks made by Monster Jam, both red ones at that, both trucks were run on former Grave Digger chassis. * El Diablo is also known for being the rival truck to El Toro Loco since 2014. This lead to the creation of South of the Border Contests. * It is unknown as to why the truck was put on hold, but the likely reason was controversy surrounding the name. Spin Master has said that they do not have any plans to make this truck into a diecast. Gallery 1898332_727836667250363_695499573_o.jpg|The original render, using Radical Rescue as a base IMG 3838.jpg|Ditto 8479685547 5e4662d82c z.jpg|El Diablo 2013 Screenshot_20190327-214339.jpg 563733_10151404152018599_1925549154_n.jpg C6b79b15-27ba-4086-bcae-67bcfc3736ae.jpg|El Diablo late 2013. Notice the color difference of the flames EldiabloFacebook.jpg|2014 Original render 11119098 653190718148853 1012290275633955274 n.jpg|Circa 2014-2015 under JP Ruggiero File:Diablo-Monster-FOTO-CORTESIA-RPMTV ALDIMA20140509 0069 6.jpg 50551826_2249446761774604_3840619228495347712_o.jpg|At Salinas 2015 El_Diablo_crane.jpg|Hanging from a crane Glendale 100816 EvanPosocco-18.jpg|At its final show in Glendale, 2016 12227220 1068406916510869 7180825205395240592 n.jpg|El Diablo ATV 12227600 1068406833177544 6170418381090602068 n.jpg|El Diablo Speedster eldiabloplush.jpg|Plush Truck 1276400101e11d302b29b64c37a2227f.png Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Retired Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2013 Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Custom Body Trucks